Two Pink Lines
by JohnnnnnyBoyyy
Summary: He never meant to get her pregnant. But somehow Kurt became the father of her baby, even though he's capital 'G' gay. Some Kurt/Puck near the end. Glee is property of Ryan Murphy.
1. 10 Days Late

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I hope you guys like this! Its not what I normally write. Review please & tell me if it's worth continuing. Also review and tell me who YOU think the baby mama is. Cuz I don't think I've decided yet :D**

"Pregnancy confirmed. Complete emotional instability achieved. I just cried through 95% of Avatar."

No. WAY.

Kurt, who had been working on a car with his father, felt all the color drain from his face. His blackberry felt heavy and cold in his hand. When his father returned he reported that he was feeling ill and he needed to go lie down. He descended the stairs to his room and took a seat at his desk chair. His fingers felt numb and his stomach felt sick. He dialed her number slowly, uncertain of what awaited him on the other line.

Tears.

Tears awaited him on the other line. "Calm down." He said, his voice shaking. "It's yours." The broken voice on the other line sobbed. Kurt closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. He was trying his hardest to remain calm for her sake. "Just try to breathe." He told the girl on the other line. There was no way this was happening.

They stayed on the phone for twenty minutes, nineteen of which Kurt was trying to talk her down from her hyperventilation. He honestly wanted to curl into a ball and cry himself to sleep, but there was no way he'd be able to do that with her on the phone.

"Do you want to come over?" he suggested weakly. There was silence on the other line for a moment and then a choked "Yes." Kurt bit his lip and glanced around his tidy room quickly. His room wasn't messy so bringing her to the basement wouldn't be a problem.

Kurt hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands, letting a few stray tears fall from his eyes. Why did God insist upon ruining _his_ life? He checked his watch. The car his father was working on wouldn't be finished for another 3 hours, and if Kurt knew his father, he'd stay until the job was done. Kurt stood from his chair and started to make his bed, his mind racing.

If he hadn't gone to that party, if he'd stayed home and watched Rent with Mercedes instead, if he hadn't played that drinking game... Kurt tried to keep his heart rate at a normal pace as he reflected on that night's events. It was a drunken mistake. Neither of them wanted to have sex. She had been a virgin, and Kurt? Well, Kurt was gay! There's no way he'd be attracted to her when he was sober. She was beautiful, but he wasn't sexually attracted to her in any way. He just wasn't.

When the doorbell rang Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin in fright. He climbed his stairs, feeling his feet and heart grow heavier with every step.

She looked awful. Kurt scooped her into a hug, and began to stroke her hair soothingly as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered, hearing his voice break. With tears in her eyes she managed to say, "I'm sorry too." They stood in his doorway holding each other for what seemed like ages until finally Kurt suggested they head downstairs to his room.

"Let's just talk for a while…"


	2. With Arms Wide Open

**Thanks for the input guys! I have chosen the mystery girl... Read on to find out. **

Kurt was sitting in his desk chair across from the girl who he had apparently impregnated two weeks earlier. Neither of them had spoken since he sat her down on his bed and took his seat. And by the looks of it, she was not planning on saying anything.

"What made you think to check? I'm just curious because I never would have assumed that you were… you know." Kurt piped up, pointing at her tummy.

She erupted into tears again. "I woke up naked, with 10 visible bite marks and a black eye. I just assumed that it was a good night." She said, making Kurt's eyes widen in amazement. "That's a _good_ night?" he asked in disbelief. "Well, it _had _been until I barfed up my breakfast two mornings in a row. I told Quinn about it and she said I should get a test, so I did." She confessed, covering her mouth to stifle her cries.

"What we have to remember, is that we have options." He said simply. "Options!" she nearly shrieked, rising from her spot on the bed. Kurt instantly regretted even suggesting abortion. It was obvious she was against that idea entirely. "I want to keep it!" she declared, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. Kurt rubbed his temples in frustration. "We can't." he said, exhaling a breath quickly.

She sat down on the bed, melting into a puddle of tears again. Kurt did not want to be insensitive, but part of him wanted to be alone. Just to think about what this would mean for him. The only thing he could think of at the moment was playing hide and seek with his mother when he was very small. He tried to shake the image of his smiling mother's face from his head, to no avail.

"Will you at least consider adoption? Quinn did it, and she's doing just fine." Kurt said, taking the terrified girl's hand in his own. She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve before speaking. Kurt shuddered slightly at the sight of her tear stained shirt but pushed the images out of his head. "I don't know right now. I just found out today, and I wanted to tell you." She admitted, wiping her eyes again. "Oh God, honey," Kurt sighed, handing her a tissue. "Here, wipe your eyes on this." He said, squeezing her hand gently.

"How do you know I'm the father?"

Kurt finally worked up the guts to ask her after several minutes of her blowing her nose into the same tissue. She turned her brown eyes on him, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "You were the only one I had sex with that night." She said, turning her eyes to his carpet instead of his face. Kurt leaned back in his seat, releasing her smooth hand. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes, but failed miserably.

"I think we both need some sleep." Kurt said, trying to hide his quickly reddening face from her. She nodded slowly and swallowed hard before standing. Kurt stood up and walked her to his front door, lingering for a moment in the doorway before giving her an awkward one armed hug goodbye. "Call me if you need _anything_ tonight." He said, biting his lips as she walked away.

"T-thank you, K-K-Kurt." Tina stuttered before climbing into her car and driving off into the sunset. Kurt had to bite back more tears. What was Artie going to say?

**Dun dun dun! Reviews please :D**


	3. There Goes My Life

**I didn't really expect the response I got but I'm terribly honored! haha. Song is called "There goes my life" by: Kenny Chesney. Reviews :D**

"In the future we'll all be gay."

Kurt smiled at Tina's musings. "Why do you say that?" he asked her. Tina shrugged and took a long sip from her soda. "Because then no one can get pregnant on accident." She offered. Kurt frowned. "Well, I'm gay, but look where that got us." He said pointedly. Tina sighed and retrieved the book she needed from her locker before slamming it shut.

School, she imagined, would not be that difficult to bear. Not until she started to get a belly. Last year when Quinn got pregnant everyone in Glee supported her. Tina could only hope that the Glee kids would be as supportive of her and Kurt as they were of Quinn. In the mean time, she wasn't going to tell a soul. She had lied to Quinn that morning, saying that the pregnancy test came out negative.

"Tina?" Kurt began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "When are we going to tell everyone?" he asked softly. Tina shrugged, hugging her books a bit tighter to her chest. She didn't want to think about telling anyone at the moment. There was silence as the two of them walked down the hall to lunch. "Artie deserves to know first, don't you think?" Kurt asked her, biting his lip. Tina stopped in her tracks. She avoided Kurt's gaze as she spoke. "I can't tell him." She said sadly. Kurt sighed and turned her face so he could look into her eyes. "We can do it together… today." He suggested. Tina shook her head. "No!" she said, pulling her face from his grasp. "I can't!" she yelled. Tina took off for the cafeteria alone, leaving a very frustrated Kurt standing in the hall.

Stupid girls! At that moment Kurt was almost 99% sure he'd be gay for the rest of his life. But, what about the other one percent? A flicker of doubt spread on his worn face. Kurt swallowed hard before taking off for the cafeteria.

"Tina, just talk to me..." Artie was pleading with his girlfriend, who was blowing her nose on her napkin. Kurt took a seat at the table next to Mercedes. "I c-can't." she stuttered. Artie shot a glance at Kurt, suddenly noticing how red his eyes were. "Kurt, you look awful." He said, turning away from Tina momentarily. "I didn't get much sleep." Kurt confessed. "You've been crying." Mercedes said in a concerned tone. "What's wrong with you two?" Artie demanded, looking between his girlfriend and Kurt. Tina stood from the table, unable to look at either Kurt or Artie any longer. Kurt sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Are you guys fighting?" Mercedes asked. Artie's expression changed from concern to anger. "What did you say to her?" he demanded angrily. Kurt bit his lip before raising his head and looking at Artie. "Nothing." He lied. "I don't know why _she's_ upset." Kurt lied again. Artie stayed quiet for a moment and continued eating his pudding. Mercedes narrowed her eyes and pulled out her phone. It was only a matter of seconds before Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Spill it."

Kurt rubbed his eyes and stood from the table, leaving Mercedes to gawk at him. "Tell you later." He texted back while ducking into the boy's bathroom. His phone buzzed angrily in his pocket and he silenced it immediately.

Kurt stared into the mirror at his face. His eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. He could practically feel the wrinkles forming on his face. "I'm too young for this." He muttered to himself. "I'm just a kid myself. How am I gonna raise one?" he asked himself. A voice behind him began to sing along to the song Kurt was quoting. "So much for ditching this town, and hanging out on the coast. Oh well, those plans are long gone." Tina's gentle voice rang out. "There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all goodbye." Kurt sang back to her. Their lips were dangerously close. Kurt knew that to kiss her would be giving her false hope. Tina seemed to understand this though, because she turned her head away and left the bathroom. Kurt watched her walk away.

He finally plucked up the energy to check the text Mercedes sent him back. "No, tell me now." It read. Kurt furrowed his brow in aggravation. The only response he could muster was rather cruel and sarcastic.

"I want to tell you about that weekend in person so I can see your look of judgment and disgust."


	4. Red Ragtop

**Drama! haha. Thanks for the great comments guys. More would be appreciated! This chapter feels a bit rushed to me, but I'll let you decide.**

Mercedes was standing in Kurt's kitchen sipping on a soda he'd offered her. Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, trying desperately to avoid talking to Mercedes about what was happening between Tina and him. Perhaps she would simply forget why she came over in the first place. But, that wasn't entirely likely.

She took a seat across the table from him and stared at him, waiting anxiously for him to speak. "Say something!" she finally burst. Kurt was unsure of exactly _what_ to say. "Well, I'm gay," he began hesitantly. "Yes, we've established that more times than I can count." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "Right," Kurt said. He could feel his phone go off in his pocket but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"But sometimes, gay people flirt with straight people." He said, feeling an awkward silence settle into the kitchen. "Are you trying to tell me you might be bi?" Mercedes asked him, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. Kurt shook his head. "No, I mean, sometimes people go to parties and drink too much and then flirt with straight people without meaning to." He said, watching her face carefully.

"Ok, did you make a move on Tina?" Mercedes asked, a grin spreading on her face. "Because, that's hilarious." She giggled. Kurt was not smiling, however. "Tell me everything about the party." Mercedes insisted. Kurt stared at his kitchen table for a few moments. "Things it involved," he began, counting off items on his fingers. "Vodka, boy parts, and possible photos of me on a cell phone." Mercedes' mouth dropped open and she stared at him in disbelief. "Things it did NOT involve: her bra, my pants, and sobriety." He confessed, turning frighteningly red in the face. Mercedes did not speak for several moments. "She was a virgin." Mercedes finally said. Kurt could feel his throat tightening. If there was anything about that night that he regretted the most, it was the fact that he took her virginity.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I know." He said, leaning forward against the table on his elbows. "Kurt, how could you do that?" Mercedes said, sounding a bit angry at this point. "Look, we were _both_ drunk. Things happen." He said. "I know virginity doesn't really mean anything to guys, but it's a big deal to girls." Mercedes said, staring dead at Kurt. This statement actually stung a bit. "I cared about losing my virginity!" he exclaimed, rising from his seat quickly. "I have a hard time believing that, because you lost it in Puck's back seat!" Mercedes shouted back. Kurt growled angrily. "Just go, Mercedes. I knew telling you was a bad idea. And if I told you the rest you'd just go blab to everyone." He snarled.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at his next statement. "There's more?" she said, furrowing her brow angrily. "What could be worse than that?" she asked, taking a few hesitant steps towards Kurt. And before Kurt could spit anything else out he found himself crying into Mercedes' shoulder.

"Shh, just breathe." Mercedes said, sitting Kurt down on his couch. "Tina's pregnant." Kurt choked out. Mercedes' didn't know what else to say other than "Oh." Kurt had stopped crying after he finally told Mercedes the truth. "I swear it was a mistake. Neither of us wanted this. And if I could, I'd take it all back." He said, twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably.

"Next time," Mercedes said, turning Kurt's face to see his eyes clearly. "Your ass is staying home with me and watching Rent." She smiled tentatively. Kurt smiled at her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "So, what is she going to do?" Mercedes asked him. Kurt sighed heavily. "She wants to keep it." He said quietly. Mercedes snorted. "You guys can't do that." She said simply. Kurt sat up and nodded slowly. "I told her that." He said. "She was too hysterical to even talk about it." He told Mercedes.

The two of them sat on his couch discussing the night of the party for about an hour. "Tell me again." Mercedes said, inching a bit closer to Kurt. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back into the plushy cushions. "We were both a part of this drinking game." He said. Kurt's mind began to wander back to that night. Tina was wearing a black mini skirt that night and a horrible white knit sweater. The combination of the two clothing articles was entirely inappropriate.

"Hit me!" she shouted enthusiastically at the jock pouring the drinks. Something was strangely arousing about her God awful appearance. "Tina! Where's Artie?" Kurt slurred as he approached his friend. "Not here." She said, draining her glass in seconds. Kurt stared at her for a moment. "Whatcha drinkin?" he grinned at her. Tina returned the smile and took a few steps closer to him. "Shots," she said. "1-900-FUK-MEUP!" she breathed in his ear. Kurt shivered when her breath touched his neck. "Sexy." He giggled, taking another drink out of his own glass. "You?" she asked him, stumbling into him. "Red Hot." He whispered into her ear with a grin. Tina took the glass from his hand and took a swig. "Tastes like a r-red hot!" she giggled. Kurt nodded, blinking a few times. It took only two seconds for Tina set down the glass and assault Kurt's mouth. He laughed as she nipped at his ear. "This is really hot." She whispered. Kurt could do nothing at this point but smile. He was barely even aware of what he was doing. "Let's go somewhere." He said, taking Tina's hand. "I got a car." She offered, smiling at him.

Kurt snapped out of his daydream temporarily. "And then she took me to her car and we drove for like, twenty minutes trying to find a place to… you know." He said, failing miserably at hiding his embarrassment. Mercedes nodded. "Go on." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kurt found it increasingly difficult to dish the dirty details to Mercedes. When it came to sex with guys, he had no trouble confiding in Mercedes. But with a girl, sex was just weird!

"We parked way out in a clearing in a grove, and the night was hot as a coal burning stove." Kurt said quietly. Mercedes could not help feeling that she'd heard this in a song somewhere. "In the back of her red ragtop, she said please don't stop… loving me." Kurt said softly. He hoped to God Tina wasn't going to confess her love for him in the months to come. Because he honestly could not tell her he loved her back. He never could. It was the entrance of Kurt's father that finally ended his and Mercedes' long and entirely too drawn out conversation. Kurt checked his phone. Of course the message was from Tina. It simply read "Hey." Kurt frowned. "Uhm hey." He texted back.

"So, how was your day?" Kurt's father asked him, smiling at his son. Kurt drew in a jagged breath. He knew his father would have to know eventually, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him just yet. "Great." Kurt lied. His phone buzzed in his pocket again.

"They kicked me out." Kurt felt his heart sink to practically his stomach. He knew he'd have to tell his father, but he never thought he'd have to do it tonight. "Come on over." He replied. "Dad, my friend Tina is coming over." He announced. His father was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Oh you mean that girl that pretended to be your girlfriend when I caught you dancing downstairs that one day?" his father chuckled. Kurt groaned. "Yeah, that one." He said, folding his hands in his lap.

"We have something we need to tell you."


	5. Papa Don't Preach

**So, I feel it appropriate to mention that there is some Kurt/Puck in here. I didn't intend for it to pop up, but it did. You writers know how **_**that**_** goes. Nothing graphic, just mentions their sexual adventures. And yes, I did steal that line from Juno, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it :D**

Tina arrived later than Kurt expected. And surprisingly, she wasn't crying. At first this startled Kurt, but after drinking in her very calm appearance he decided it was probably best that she wasn't crying. He took her down to his bedroom again. Kurt was about to speak when his phone began to ring. "What, Puckerman?" he snapped. Tina furrowed her brow. Puck? Why would Puck be calling Kurt?

"No," Kurt said, beginning to turn extremely red in the face. "C'mon baby. You know you want my-" Puck was laughing on the other line but Kurt cut him off. "You know what I realized recently," Kurt said, placing a hand on his hip. "I think I left something in your back seat. It was my integrity." He smiled in satisfaction. He'd honestly been waiting to say that Noah for quite some time. There was an angry growl from the other line. "Okay, Princess. You just wait till the next time I've got you alone. Two words: Blow. Job." Puck said, putting extra emphasis on the "blow" part. This made Kurt smile and blush even redder than he'd been before. "Puck, I really do have to go though." Kurt said, his tone turning serious. "Alright, text me later." Puck said. If he could, he would've winked at the little Hummel boy. Kurt snapped the phone shut and turned his attention to Tina. "Puck?" she said, smiling. Kurt tried to hide the pink tint on his face. "Yes." He admitted. "Cute." Tina said, giggling.

"So, why did they kick you out?" Kurt asked, crossing his legs in his white wicker swing chair. Tina was sitting on her bed. "I t-told them." She said, her lips tightening. Kurt gritted his teeth. "Why?" he asked, his tone rather harsher than he intended. Tina shrugged. "It was eating me up inside." She declared. "But my dad's like super traditional. He was born in Korea and he told me that there was a girl that was forced to drop out of high school because she was pregnant." Tina said, staring blankly at Kurt's carpeted floors. Kurt too, was staring at the flawless white carpet. "He said I was a disgrace and that he was dishonoring me." Kurt directed his eyes at Tina. He knew that in her culture being dishonored was perhaps the worst affair Tina could possibly suffer. "They won't ever speak to me again." She said while pulling on a strand of her raven colored hair.

Kurt sighed. He was not entirely sure what else to say to her. He wasn't ready to have a huge life altering conversation in regards to what they were going to do with the baby, but he felt the conversation lingering in the air. Kurt's father finally broke the silence in the room. "You guys come on up, it's soup!" he called, using an old phrase Kurt's mother used to say when it was time for dinner. He took Tina's hand in his own and lead her upstairs and into the kitchen.

"So, Tina, is it?" Burt began, taking a bite out of his lasagna. Kurt was admittedly surprised. His father was a good cook, he knew that. But most of the time he chose to fry… everything. The warm and cheesy baked dish was a welcome change. "Yes, sir." Tina answered, offering a weak smile as she bit into her own portion of the squishy dish. An unsettling silence gripped the table. The only sound in the kitchen was the hum of the refrigerator and ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. Kurt was pushing the food around on his plate uncomfortably. "Kurt, is something wrong?" Burt said, glancing at Tina momentarily. Kurt's fork clattered loudly on his plate. "We have something to tell you." He established. Burt set his fork down on the aging wooden table. "Uhm, ok." He said, wiping his mouth on his napkin. The tears were not coming just yet, but Tina was definitely getting close to crying. "Can we go to the living room?" she piped up, inhaling sharply. Burt sensed that whatever news he was about to hear would not be pleasant. "Sure," he said, standing from his place at the table.

"Ok, just… you sit there." Kurt said, sitting his dad down on the couch. He and Tina stood nervously in front of Burt. He stared at the two shaken teenagers expectantly. "I'm pregnant." Tina blurted out. Kurt felt his heart begin to thump wildly. Burt frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said, obviously confused. "Uhm," Kurt began uncomfortably. Burt looked from Tina to his son. "It's mine." Kurt said quietly.

Burt's jaw dropped. "Wait," he said, standing up. Kurt took a few steps back, keeping his eyes glued on his father. "I thought you were gay?" he said, trying desperately not to sound angry. "I am, but I made a mistake." Kurt said, watching his father's worn face carefully. Tina wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively and tried her hardest not to let the tears spill from her eyes. "It was at that party I went to." He said, sounding horribly ashamed of himself. Burt closed his eyes and sunk back into the couch.

How do you process something like that? What do you do when your _gay_ son tells you he's just fathered a baby? How long had they known? Had she seen a doctor yet? Burt remembered when his wife was pregnant with Kurt. Everything seemed so surreal. Kurt was still a baby himself. And Tina was the same age as Kurt. "I think," he finally said, opening his eyes at last. "That you should both consider your options." He muttered. Tina and Kurt's faces both fell immediately; Tina because she was morally against abortion. And Kurt because he_ knew_ Tina was against the idea already.

Burt sensed their discomfort. "So, you've already talked about abortion?" he asked them. Kurt nodded. Burt sighed again. "Ok, well, it's not really my decision to make." He said, putting a baseball cap on his head. "But, I really thought you were the kind of kid that knew when to say when." Burt said, giving his son a disapproving look. Kurt directed his eyes to the floor. "I don't really know what kind of kid I am." Kurt said softly.

"I think I need some air." Burt said, standing from the couch. Kurt made a move to stop him. "Uh, Dad-" he said, grabbing his father's arm. "Tina's parents threw her out." He said. Burt looked over Tina quickly. He was not entirely thrilled with the idea of this goth girl living in his home. But, there was little else he could do. "Then she stays here." He said simply, taking off out the front door almost immediately.

"He seemed angry." Tina said, staring at Kurt's front door. "He's just in shock." Kurt explained. He wanted desperately to tear out the door after his father. He wanted his father to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. Having a baby, it would seem, forced you to grow up faster than you wanted.

"But he's right when he says we have to explore our options." Kurt piped up. Tina made a soft noise of protest. "I _don't_ want an abortion, Kurt" she said. He shook his head. "No. I meant adoption." He said, staring at her creamy face. He couldn't help but notice that when the light hit her eyes just right they seemed to sparkle. Quickly, Kurt shook all thoughts of Tina being attractive in any way out of his head. "Can you please just think about giving it away?" Kurt was practically begging. Tina stayed silent and once again the only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock and the familiar hum of the refrigerator. "I'll think about it." She said quietly. "It's my kid too you know. And I can't keep it." He said. Tina stared at his hazel eyes for entirely too long before looking away.

She knew that in the weeks to come, she and Kurt were going to fight a lot. She wanted so badly to keep her baby, but Kurt was dead set against it. "I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Kurt said suddenly. Tina blew out a huge breath of air. "Sounds good." She said. "How much money do you have?" he asked her suddenly. Tina looked rather offended by the question. "None." She answered. Kurt bit his lower lip. "Shit." He swore, taking a seat on the couch. Tina took a seat next to him. "I guess I'm getting a job then." Kurt said, unhappily. Tina rested her head on his shoulder, which she found to be surprisingly strong. "You're a great person, Kurt." She said in a voice so low she was almost whispering. Kurt didn't respond.

He was lost in his own world of thoughts.


	6. A Baby Changes Everything

**This chapter should satisfy A LOT of you guys. Hope you like it. Review, please? ;)**

Screaming.

That is what awaited Kurt when he reached the choir room.

"What the hell is your problem?" was the first thing Kurt heard. He almost instantly recognized the voice. "This is isn't fair! This is like a stupid, cruel, twisted joke! You're lying to me! I c-can't believe it!" the screaming turned into muffled sobs. Now you might think that the person screeching their lungs out was Rachel Berry, but it wasn't. Kurt felt very certain that he was going to barf at any moment. While the choir room was empty (save Tina, Kurt, and the howling banshee), Kurt felt like it was full to the brim with people. And all of them seemed to be staring at him.

"Who's the father?" Artie sobbed into his hands. Tina was trying so hard not to cry, Kurt could tell. Tina had been at Kurt's house long enough for him to recognize her moods, and handle them very well. He would have told Artie himself but Tina blurted it out quickly. She looked sadly upon Artie, who was crying as if _he_ was the one who was pregnant. "You!" he shouted, wheeling himself over to where Kurt was standing. "If I could walk I'd kick your ass, fag!" he yelped before wheeling his way out of the room. Kurt and Tina both stood in shock. Artie was such a gentle and kind person. It was completely out of character for him to use any derogatory slang or curse words.

Tina wiped her tears on the back of her hand. Kurt took a hesitant step towards her. "I thought we were gonna wait and tell everyone at Glee today." He said, sounding angrier than he intended. Tina glared at him. "He needed to know first." Tina said. Kurt bit his lip, deciding quickly that telling Tina that Mercedes' already knew would not be wise. "Well, you could have at least waited for me." He said harshly, setting his books by his usual seat. An infuriated Tina picked up the closest thing to her and flung it as hard as she could, smacking Kurt square in the back of the head. "What is your problem today?" Kurt shouted, his eyes beginning to water. He bent down and picked up the drumstick that assaulted his head. Tina merely glared at him, her arms hugging her stomach. "It was my task, telling Artie, not yours!" she nearly shouted back. Kurt returned her glare and placed his hands on his hips. "If you're not willing to try and include me in these sorts of things, why should I let you live in my house?" he demanded heatedly. Tina's face fell. Kurt (who was absolutely fuming) turned his back to Tina, who was crying again.

"I really cared about him." Tina choked out finally. "What's going on?" Noah Puckerman had just entered the room, carrying a rather large stack of music books. Tina sat down in her chair and buried her face in her hands, taking slow breaths to calm down. Kurt growled in frustration. "Nothing." He lied. But Puck wasn't even paying attention to Kurt. He was at Tina's side, trying to coax any information he could get from her. "Tina, just talk to me." Puck said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. A pang of jealously swooped through Kurt's chest. That was _his_ Tina; Not Puck's, or anyone else. What right did he have to go _touching _her? For a moment Kurt thought he might actually hit Puck, and hard. But he restrained himself, feeling a twinge of panic mix with his jealousy. This was wrong. Tina _wasn't_ his, and she never would be. So why did Kurt feel so protective all of a sudden?

Tina glared at Kurt once her tears stopped. Puck stared at her, waiting for her to finally say something. Mercedes and Finn came bounding in happily. They both fell silent when they saw the look Tina was giving Kurt. Finn cleared his throat, "Is something wrong?" Finn asked the room. "Yes." Tina said, her voice trembling. Kurt felt his stomach do a back flip. She was _not_ about to tell them. Not like this. Kurt had hoped that everyone wouldn't be staring at him. "Kurt got me knocked up." She said with an enormous sigh. Puck swallowed hard. "Really?" he said, beginning to rub Tina's back. The silence could have been cut with a knife. "I should go." Tina said suddenly, springing up from her spot in the chair. Kurt stood there looking pitiful and staring at the cement floor. "How far along is she?" Finn asked suddenly. It was the question Puck was dreading. How long had Kurt been lying to him? "Twelve weeks." He said, feeling slightly embarrassed that they had waited that long to tell anyone. "That's why she doesn't take off her hoodies in school every day." Finn suddenly realized. "Yeah." Kurt nodded, hanging his head. "So, you've been lying to me." Puck said, pursing his lips in frustration. Kurt wanted to argue, but he dropped the conversation completely, wanting to avoid confrontation even more. Tina did not return for Glee club that afternoon. And neither did Artie.

Kurt walked to his car, shivering against the frigid November air. Why did it have to get so damned cold in Ohio? Tina was waiting for him by the car, shivering furiously. The tears were practically frozen onto her face. "Tina," Kurt began in a scolding voice. "Why didn't you wait inside?" He asked, taking off his coat and wrapping it around Tina's shoulders. "D-d-didn't want t-to." She stuttered furiously. Kurt opened his car and helped her inside quickly. The heat was the first thing he turned on. Tina was not looking at him. For the life of him, Kurt could not understand how Tina could remain so quiet and shy. Even towards him. "You know," Kurt said quietly, reaching a hand over and grasping Tina's frozen hands. "You can talk to me about stuff. I mean, when you have problems. You've kept to yourself for the most part. I don't even know what your favorite color is." He said, starting to chuckle nervously. Tina did not smile. She remained utterly silent. The parking lot was emptying quickly. Some of the Glee kids stopped to stare at Kurt and Tina sitting in his car. Kurt heard his phone go off and a opened it quickly. "Puck told everyone." The text from Mercedes read. Kurt sighed. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about telling people. Puck's done that for us." Kurt said. Tina still did not say anything.

"Tina, for the love of all things Chanel, _please_ talk to me?" Kurt begged, rubbing her fingers gently with his own. Tina pulled her hand away from his. "I talked to Artie again." She said quietly. Kurt looked away, not wanting to see her cry anymore. "He's angry, but I think he'll get over it eventually." She said staring out the window. Kurt flipped on the radio and show tunes filled the car. Tina directed her attention to Kurt. "It's snowing." She whispered. Kurt felt himself leaning forward in his seat. Everything slowed down to slow motion. It was like watching a train wreck. His lips touched Tina's softly, and she didn't protest. In fact she pulled him closer. The last car in the parking lot had just left. Tina was the one to break the kiss. "Kurt, we can't." she said sadly. Kurt nodded slowly. "I know." He said, buckling his seat belt.

When they arrived home, Burt was still not back from work. "How about I take you out tonight?" Kurt suggested when they had finally gone inside and put their school things away in Kurt's room. Unfortunately they had to share this room. Kurt hadn't slept in his own bed for over two months now. He'd sacrificed it to Tina and resorted to sleeping on a couch in his room instead. "It's a school night." Tina protested. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Ok, either I take you out tonight, or never. I work weekends, remember? I can't take you out _then_." Tina grinned in spite of herself. "Ok." She agreed, pulling her coat back on. "Was Puck angry?" Tina asked suddenly as the two of them walked back out to his car. "It doesn't matter. We weren't dating." Kurt said simply. But judging by the text message Puck sent him after school (which said something along the lines of "Even though you knocked up a girl, you're still hot as hell), Puck was not that upset.

"Thanks, Kurt." Tina said, kissing his cheek as they crawled into his car again, escaping the harsh cold of the night.


	7. I Want You to Want Me

**Hey guys! I thought I'd clear some stuff up for you. One, I obviously will not be able to write this in real time. Meaning, it will skip a few months of her pregnancy here and there as the chapters increase. If I wrote a chapter for every day, or even every few weeks of her pregnancy, this story would be like 60 chapters long. Sorry if that disappoints any of you guys. Haha. Two, it may seem like Kurt's falling for her (and I hate to spoil it) but he's not. But don't think I won't throw you a few curveballs before this crazy ride ends. Three, did anyone notice that up until this chapter all of my chapters have been named after songs about teen pregnancy! Cuz that JUST occured to me. Haha. ****Ok, one last thing, and I promise I won't bug ya anymore. Someone mentioned something about Kartie? While it does not make sense to have a Kartie sub plot in THIS story, I might be interested in writing a separate Kartie story for you guys. If you're interested in that, just leave me a review saying so! Enjoy :D**

"I feel like I bought a front row ticket to watch her screw up her life." Kurt said on a freezing day in February. Mercedes was barely listening. She was thumbing through the newest addition of Vogue. "What did she do this time?" Mercedes asked in a tone that said she was dreadfully bored with this conversation.

Kurt was sitting on his knees in his chair at the lunch table. Artie and Tina had not arrived yet. "She's been flirting with me." Kurt said. Mercedes already knew this. She watched Tina waddle up and down the halls next to Kurt. She watched her twist her hair in her fattening fingers and giggle at almost everything Kurt said. She saw Tina in the girls bathroom where she not only up-chucked her breakfast, but she stopped to look in the mirror to be sure she didn't smudge her makeup. Mercedes had even seen her lean in and kiss Kurt full on the mouth after school one day. But what she also saw was the look of panic Kurt got when she pulled away from the kiss, and the nervous laugh he did whenever Tina was around.

Mercedes put down her magazine and picked up her fork. "I'm surprised Coach Sylvester didn't kick you out of the cheerios." She said, taking a bite of her creamed spinach. "Why on Earth would she do that? I'm not pregnant." Kurt said defensively. Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, but your girlfriend is." She said, punching his arm playfully. Kurt scowled. "Don't even joke around like that. If she hears you, she'll think it's true." Kurt groaned. Mercedes just laughed at him and kept eating. Kurt was not very interested in his food. He just stared at his plate of lumpy cafeteria gunk. "Sometimes I think life is slapping me across the face and saying 'Ha Ha! You've gotta be an adult now!'" Kurt grumbled. Mercedes stared at him for a moment. "Well, you know, you do lead her on." She said, looking back down at her plate. Kurt almost felt like laughing at that statement. "Just because I take her out now and then, doesn't mean I'm leading her on." He said aggressively. Mercedes shrugged. "You don't say no to her. Ever. Why do you take her out in the first place? Isn't that Artie's job?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him. Kurt stayed silent for a minute. "Well, yeah, but she lives in my house and sleeps in my bed. And she's carrying _my_ baby. I'm just trying to be nice." He said, suddenly sounding very tired. "I thought you were giving it up." Mercedes said, raising her eyebrows even further. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, we are." He muttered with a hint of sadness showing in his voice. Mercedes sighed. "My advice, stop calling it yours; It'll hurt less when you give it away." She said, giving Kurt a look that said 'we both know I'm right.'

Kurt pulled uncomfortably at his hair, which he needed desperately to cut. It was getting to be so long that he almost had bangs. But who had time to get haircuts nowadays? "Why don't you just tell her to stop kissing you and holding your hand and flirting?" Mercedes asked him. Kurt avoided her gaze. His answer was a pitiful one. "I don't like to see her cry." He said, biting his lip. Mercedes groaned. "Are you serious? C'mon, Kurt be a man! Tell her how it is." She said, pushing him playfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and unscrewed the cap on his mineral water. "She already cries herself to sleep. And that's _my_ fault. I don't want to make her cry anymore than she has to." He explained, playing with the plastic bottle cap.

"Are you still sleeping with Puck?" Mercedes piped up randomly. Kurt (who was in the middle of taking a long sip out of his mineral water) showered the table. He could feel the water going up into his nasal cavity and out his nose. Mercedes patted his back, helping him overcome the fit of coughing she'd just sent him spiraling into. "What kind of question is that?" Kurt exclaimed, wiping his mouth on his napkin. Mercedes pursed her lips. "A yes or no one." She said simply. Kurt sighed. "Yes. But please don't tell Tina." He said. He stood up and threw away the food that he wasn't going to eat. When he returned to the table Tina and Artie were settled into their seats and talking animatedly about something. Frankly, he did not care what they were talking about. Lunch ended on what Kurt would consider a high note. No one argued, and Tina didn't cry or try to flirt with him.

Glee, however, did not go well.

Kurt was sitting alone, falling asleep in his chair. He'd started working on Mondays and Wednesdays as well as the weekends. Most teenagers who never held a job in their lives told Kurt that waiting tables wasn't a difficult job. But when you worked at the most popular (and only) waffle joint in town, you stayed on your feet for the entire eight hours you worked. But Kurt didn't complain, he made enough in tips to put into the baby savings, and to keep some money for himself. Who knew that impregnating a girl would generate that much sympathy and cash simultaneously?

Puck was the first to arrive after Kurt, who was normally the first to arrive. "You know what I never expected from you, Hummel?" Puck asked, taking a seat next to his secret lover. Kurt opened his eyes blearily. "What's that?" he yawned. "Stepping up and being a man." Puck said, punching Kurt's arm. Kurt glared at him. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Kurt said, pursing his lips. Puck smirked, and crossed his arms. "No offense, Princess, but you act like a girl." He said. Kurt growled in frustration. "I may act like a girl, and sing like one," he said, in a tone that said Puck's words had hurt him. "But I know when to step up and take care of a mistake I made. You, however, waited like four months before even _trying_ to help Quinn." Kurt spat at him. Puck furrowed his brow. He apparently had nothing to say to that, because he walked away leaving Kurt to doze in his chair.

Despite their bickering during Glee, Puck decided to come over and hang out with Kurt while Tina was at the movies with Mercedes and Artie. "She's like the classic mixture between 'hell no' and 'why the fuck not.' You know?" Puck said, tossing a baseball up and down as he lay on Kurt's bed. Kurt was trying to study for his Chemistry mid-term but failing miserably. He rubbed his eyes, which were practically purple from lack of good sleep, and shut his book. "No, I don't." Kurt said, putting his book back in his bag. Puck sat up abruptly. "Hey," he said, his ear seeming to perk up slightly. "Do you hear that?" he said, grinning. Kurt strained to listen. "No." he said, taking a seat next to Puck on his bed. Puck's grin widened. "Nothing. The house is empty." He chuckled. Kurt didn't say anything. He pulled his bag into his lap, pulling out another school book.

"Seriously? The house is empty and we're on your bed and you want to work on school stuff?" Puck said, looking disappointed. "It's hard for me to focus on school work, so the sooner I get started, the sooner I can sleep." Kurt said, rubbing his eyes again to rid them of sleep. Puck sighed. "Why don't you take a pill or something?" he suggested. "I can give you some of my adderall." He said. Kurt bit his lip. He weighed the consequences of taking a potentially addicting pill and not making a good Spanish grade. "Maybe." He said finally. Puck smiled. "I'll bring it to school tomorrow." He said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him close. Kurt beamed up at the taller boy and gently pecked his lips.

"I'm happy you didn't decide to ditch me." Kurt said, snuggling into Puck's chest. "'Course not, babe." Puck said, grinning. In that moment he was both happy and terrified. Either Puck was starting to lose grip on reality, or he was beginning to want more from Hummel than sex and friendship. He sincerely hoped that insanity was taking hold of his brain.


	8. In Cold Blood

**Howdy! I think only **_**one**_** person wanted a Kartie story, but I hate to promise it and then not do it. So, I have started working on it. If you view all my stories, it is called ****Be Mine****. So for you ONE lonely fan of my writing, your Kartie story is in the works. Also, if you like darker and heavier stuff, I'm almost finished writing another Kurt story called ****Kings & Queens****. Just thought I'd throw that out there (Ahhh shameless advertisement.) Enjoy!**

_Click, tap, tap, tap._ Pause. _Click, clack, click. _"Really?" Kurt grumbled just loud enough for Tina to hear him. She sighed in frustration and turned in the desk chair to face where Kurt was trying to sleep on the couch. "What?" she demanded angrily. "I'm trying to sleep!" he groaned, pulling the covers over his bare shoulders. Tina rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the computer screen. "I have to finish this report, Kurt. 'I'm pregnant' has stopped working as a viable excuse for why I don't have my homework." She said snottily. Kurt growled and tried to drown out the incessant clicking noise of her typing away.

He decided two minutes later to abandon sleep and read a book. Kurt sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to fight off sleep. His tank top was rather askew and evidently Tina noticed because she blushed furiously when he adjusted it to fit properly. "Please don't tell me that tank is designer. I have like, four of the same thing that I got at the mall." She commented. Kurt picked up a book that was lying on the floor by the couch and began to thumb through it. "Uhm, _yes_ it's designer!" he said, pointing to the 'Dior' written in large print across the front.

"What are you reading?" Tina asked, glancing over her shoulder momentarily. "Your diary." He spat back sarcastically. He saw Tina's shoulders tense and heard her make a noise of frustration. Secretly, he liked torturing her. She'd been treating him like absolute shit lately. This was merely payback. "No, really." She said as she finished a paragraph on her paper. Kurt flipped a page in his book and replied, "In Cold Blood." Tina turned around in her chair at this. "Didn't we read that in AP Lang last year?" she asked him, rubbing her belly. "Yeah." He said, not looking at her. "Look, Kurt, can I tell you something?" she said, scooting the chair over to the couch. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. "I wish you wouldn't." he mumbled under his breath.

"I know that maybe this is kinda weird," she began pulling the book out of his hands. Kurt watched her close the book and place it on the floor. "Great." He said, pursing his lips. "What?" Tina said, looking confused. "Thanks for letting me save my page." He snarled, glaring at her while he retrieved the book from the floor. "I'm trying to tell you that I think I have feelings for you and all you care about is Capote!" she nearly shouted. Kurt closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Tina," he began. When he opened his eyes she was crying. "I can't." he said, feeling the terrible urge to wipe away her tears. "I'm gay, Tina. And I've been working _really_ hard to make sure you have all the stuff you need but, I can't give you myself." He told her, averting his eyes to his book. Tina sniffled and turned back to the computer, beginning to type furiously. Kurt remained silent. How could she possibly expect him to reciprocate her feelings? He just couldn't.

"What about Artie?" he asked rather feebly. Tina shrugged. "Things are still kinda weird between us." She croaked, hitting the tiny 'print' button on the screen. Kurt bit his lip and watched her lift herself out of the chair and waddle to the bathroom. He opened his phone to check the time. Midnight. He'd be lucky if he got to sleep by one at this rate.

When Tina returned she was in her pajamas. She climbed into bed and rolled over to face Kurt. "Just turn off the lights whenever you're done reading." She said, closing her eyes. Kurt looked at her, suddenly feeling a strong mix of pity and sadness as he watched her struggle to fall asleep. She sighed in exasperation and shifted positions for the fourth time. Kurt turned off the lights and tried to find sleep on the couch. He heard Tina wiggle around and mutter "damn" twice. Knowing that he couldn't get comfortable either, he turned on the lights again. Tina's eyes were wide open. She was lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. "Damn insomnia." She muttered. Kurt approached the bed hesitantly and sat down next to her. "You need to sleep." She said to him, still avoiding his gaze.

"You know what tomorrow is?" he asked her, looking at the ceiling now. Tina was quiet. "Yours and Puck's anniversary." She said, not hiding the disdain in her voice. Kurt furrowed his brow. "No, unfortunately we've never dated…" He let his voice trail off, tilting his head to the side. "No, I was going to say that tomorrow is the first of April." He said, directing his eyes at Tina's face. She was staring straight at him. "That means," he said while shifting on the bed to see her better. "We don't have very much longer before you have the baby." He said, reaching his hand out towards Tina's baby bump. She'd never let him touch her tummy before. Tina gasped and clutched her stomach suddenly. "What?" Kurt asked, sounding panicked. "She's kicking." She smiled. Kurt placed both hands in his lap sadly. "You never told me it was a girl." He said, sounding even more hurt than he thought he really was. He heard himself gasp when one of Tina's hands grabbed his and placed it on her tummy. Kurt felt butterflies fill his stomach. He never dreamed he'd ever experience something so… cool. Especially since he was gay, and didn't plan on having children; at all.

"This is so weird." He laughed. Tina smiled at him. "I think she's a soccer player." Kurt commented. Tina laughed loudly at this comment and sat up abruptly (or, as abruptly as a pregnant teen could). "Do you wanna be there when I deliver?" she asked him, suddenly sounding very serious. Kurt's eyes widened slightly. "Like, in the room?" he asked, feeling suddenly very nervous. He withdrew his hand from her grasp. "Well, uhm," he said, feeling his voice beginning to shake. "Nevermind." Tina said, not making any attempt to hide her disappointment. She rolled over rather aggressively, not facing Kurt. "Tina, it's just that it's a pretty scary thing! Don't you think?" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tina shook his hand away and didn't respond.

They didn't speak for the rest of the night.


	9. Father and Daughter

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I hope you guys like this! It took me a while to get it just right, but I think I got it. The song is "Father & Daughter" by Paul Simon. If you look it up, just know that it will probably make you cry. It always makes me think of my daddy! Haha.**

Tina and Kurt hadn't spoken to one another in an entire week. It made eating breakfast and driving to school difficult. It made sharing a bedroom _extremely_ difficult. Burt hadn't taken much notice. It was getting so close to Tina's delivery date that he had stopped bothering the kids about how they spent their time. Most of the time, Burt was down in the basement telling them they should get out more. But with the two of them not speaking, they spent less and less time in the house and more time with friends.

"Hey Tina, how was school?" he asked her when she walked in the door from school one day. Kurt dropped her off and drove away hastily towards Mercedes' house. "Pretty good, Mr. Hummel." She said, waddling over towards the refrigerator. Burt was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book one of his co-workers recommended. He didn't seem the type, but Burt _really_ liked to read. Tina grabbed a carrot and began to scrub it vigorously in the sink. Burt sensed her unease. He placed his book down on the table carefully and watched her turn from the sink and walk over to the kitchen table. "Man, I miss eating sushi." She complained, taking a small bite out of her carrot. Burt smiled. "Well, soon you can eat it again." He said, twiddling his thumbs rather awkwardly.

Tina was really only half listening, she was thinking about what Kurt said to her right before she got out of the car. "We have to talk tonight." But she didn't stick around long enough to listen to anything else he had to say. "Tina, I've never heard you sing a solo." Burt commented. It was obvious he was trying to make conversation to ease the mood. Tina snapped out of her reverie and shot a glance at Burt. "Oh," she laughed nervously. "I'm not very good." She said sadly, taking another chomp from her carrot. Burt furrowed his brow. He admired Tina's courage, but she needed to gain some confidence. He wouldn't admit it to her directly, but after having her around for the past few months, he started to feel as though Tina was his own daughter. "I'm not very good either but," he began, turning rather red in face. "I can sing ok." He said, with a small smile. "No way!" Tina laughed, setting her carrot down on the table. "I never knew that Mr. Hummel." She smiled, lacing her fingers together. Burt smiled back at her. "Let's hear it!" she enthused, watching his face intently. Burt waved a hand. "Nah." He said, laughing. He checked his watch and stood up to begin cooking dinner. "Did Kurt say when he'd be home?" he asked, looking into the fridge. Tina shrugged. "Nope." She said, examining her fingernails. Burt wouldn't say it, but he was glad it was just him and Tina at the moment.

Tina stood up and walked into the living room, announcing that she was going to lie down for a while. Burt was busy cooking, and grunted a quiet 'ok' at her. Kurt entered not long after, and rolled his eyes when he saw Tina sleeping on the couch. "That's all she ever does." He muttered under his breath. "Hey, kiddo." Burt said when Kurt entered the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon." He announced, not looking at his son. Kurt sat down heavily at the table, rubbing his temples in frustration. "Something wrong?" Burt asked when he caught a glimpse of his son's face. "I haven't been sleeping well. Tina's been having nightmares." Kurt answered simply. Though why she was having nightmares, he wasn't sure. The two of them chalked it up to the baby hormones. Burt furrowed his brow. "Tina's a sweet girl." he said, watching Kurt push his cuticles back. It was at this moment that they heard a terrible scream erupt from the living room. Kurt was out of his seat faster than Burt could even react. He couldn't remember ever seeing his son run so fast.

Tina was dabbing tears from her eyes and apologizing for her outburst. "B-bad d-d-dream." She stuttered, not looking at Kurt or Mr. Hummel. Burt raised his eyebrows when Kurt began to smooth Tina's hair. With the little amount of talking the two of them had been doing, he didn't expect Kurt to be so comforting. "Want me to sing something to you?" Kurt said gently, taking one of Tina's hands in his own. He knew singing always helped Tina relax. That was something they had discovered early in her insomnia phase.

"If you leap awake in the mirror of a bad dream, and for a fraction of a second you can't remember where you are. Just open your window and follow your memory upstream to the meadow in the mountain where we counted every falling star." But the voice that sounded in the room was not Kurt's. And it certainly wasn't Tina's. Burt Hummel was taking a few steps towards where Tina was sitting on the couch with Kurt and he was _singing_. A huge smile broke on Tina's face and she almost instantly felt better. "I believe the light that shines on you will shine on you forever," he sang. Tina chimed in with a gentle echo of "forever" much to Kurt's amazement. "And though I can't guarantee there's nothing scary hiding under your bed. I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard of a Golden Retriever. And never leave till I leave you with a sweet dream in your head." Burt sang, taking a seat on the opposite side of Tina. Kurt felt his mouth fall open. He had no clue his father could sing. At all.

"I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two. There could never be a father that loved his daughter more than I love you." Burt sang, willing himself not to tear up. Kurt and Tina were gripping each other's hands tightly. It was Kurt who sang next. He knew the words because sometimes his mother would sing this song to him when he was younger. But she would change the words to say "mother" instead of father. "Trust your intuition; it's just like going fishin. You cast your line and hope you get a bite. You don't need to waste your time worryin' about the market place; trying to help the human race. Strugglin to survive its harshest hour." Kurt sang softly. Both father and son sang the chorus one last time. Burt singing to a Tina that was letting the tears slide down her face, and Kurt to Tina's tummy. He knew they weren't keeping the baby, but he couldn't help but feel rather attached to the growing child. "I want to be in the delivery room." He said quietly as Tina wiped her tears. Burt wasn't crying but he definitely looked close. He smiled at the pair of them, who were embracing tightly.

The next morning, Tina and Kurt were both in much better moods than they had been for the past week. Their friends noticed it the second the two of them walked through the school doors. "Tina, I have to tell you something." Artie said as he wheeled his way over to where Kurt and Tina were giggling by her locker. Tina turned to face him and clasped her hands together expectantly. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking straight into his eyes. Artie drew in a deep breath. "So, I really care about you." He said softly. Tina nodded slowly, leaning slightly forward. Kurt was texting someone behind Tina's back and didn't even notice that Artie was talking to her. "I don't care that you're pregnant. I want us to be together." He said, with a glint of hope in his eyes. Tina bit her lip. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had hurt her feelings badly when she first broke the news to him. But then, that had been quite a bit to take in all at once. She did the only thing that seemed to make sense. She leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Artie's soft, pink lips.

"Ok." She said, rubbing her tummy lightly. Kurt snapped his phone and locker shut. "Shall we?" he said, holding out his arm for Tina to take. She felt her face fall and began to twist her fingers behind her back. "Actually, I'm gonna walk to class with Artie today." She said, holding in her breath. Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ok, sounds good." He said, nodding. He watched them walk away and felt a sick knot forming in his stomach. He wasn't quite sure if it was jealously or not, but it felt a lot like it. Not jealously towards Artie. He saw Tina everyday; not walking her to class was not a big deal. No, he felt more jealous towards Tina than anything else. She had someone to walk to class with, which left Kurt to walk to English all alone.

Kurt reflected on the day Tina went to the movies, leaving Puck and him alone in his bedroom. Puck and Kurt saw very little of each other, save Glee club. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. If things with Noah were ever going to go anywhere further than sex, Kurt would have to instigate things first. He pressed the little send button on his phone, feeling very nervous all of a sudden. Before stowing his phone in his pocket he re-read the message quickly. "Wanna come to my place after school?" it read. Kurt inhaled deeply and entered the class. The bell was about to ring and he saw Noah come traipsing in with a few other jocks. Just as the taller boy took his seat in class Kurt's phone vibrated against his leg.

"Sure thing hot stuff ;)"


	10. Overdose

**Sorry about the delay guys! I just finished "Be Mine" (a Kartie story) and I also managed to finish "Kings & Queens" (a really angsty Puckurt story). So, I should have more time to work on this story now! For a while, I sort of lost my spark and inspiration but I think I've got it back now. Aaaaaand, just because I am a shameless promoter of my own writing, I am in the process of writing a zombie/glee story. Its gonna have blood, death, gore, love and lots of Kurt/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Brittany/Santana goodness! Oh, and some Tina/Artie. So, if you're into that sort of dark "slasher" type of fiction, I highly recommend it. Enjoy this chapter ;)**

April was passing by quickly and Tina was becoming more and more irritable. She tried her hardest to conceal her frustration, but sometimes she couldn't stop herself from flying off the handle. Only two days previous she had become so infuriated with something Kurt said to her that she marched into the bathroom and poured all of his shampoo and conditioner down the drain, all while screeching, "You use more products than any girl in all of Lima!"

Kurt, however, was equally as irritable lately. And it had not gone unnoticed by his classmates and family.

Since the day he invited Puck over to his house after school, he'd been taking more and more adderall in an attempt to stay awake in class. Puck texted him constantly; which Kurt didn't quite understand. The day he invited Puck over after school they didn't have sex. They didn't even kiss. They watched an episode of America's Next Top Model and then Puck went home. Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that Puck always wanted to talk, but never wanted to ask him out.

"Eat something." Was always the first thing out of Tina's mouth when they arrived home from school. And Kurt offered the same excuse each day. "I'm just not hungry." Tina would cross her arms over her chest and say, "As I gain weight, you lose weight." Kurt would shrug and go downstairs while Tina stayed in the kitchen and stuffed her face with whatever she could find in the fridge. He never told her, but he always went straight downstairs to take two adderall. Otherwise, he'd never stay awake long enough to complete his homework.

Today was no different. Tina was in a particularly wretched mood and she had smashed one of the plates on the floor of the kitchen in anger. But the combination of the loud noise of breaking glass and the realization that she had actually just smashed one of the Hummel's dinner plates seemed to sink in and upset her more than she expected. She was on her knees in the kitchen, letting hot and angry tears splash across her face as she scooped up large chunks of glass. Kurt (who had been downstairs, taking more adderall than he probably should have) came running up to see the mess she'd made. "It s-slipped." Tina stuttered awkwardly as Kurt's frustrated face came into view.

Kurt was next to her, picking up glass, faster than she could tell him that she would clean it herself. "Get up, I'll get this." He said, pulling Tina to her feet and sitting her in one of the aging kitchen table chairs. Tina wiped away her tears on the palms of her hands and tried to conceal the fact that she'd been crying like a baby over some broken glass. Kurt felt his phone go off in his pocket and growled in aggravation. He whipped his phone from his pocket and read Puck's message hurriedly.

"Hey, are you ok? You looked kinda sick today."

When he looked up from his phone he saw that Tina had left the kitchen. He could hear her rummaging in the linen closet in the hall. She was back within seconds, broom and dustpan in hand. "I'll sweep." She said while tossing the dustpan at Kurt's feet. He hastily shoved his phone in his pocket and stood up. He felt dizzy for a split second, most likely a side effect from standing up too fast. But he quickly discovered that the dizziness was replaced with an overwhelming confusion. "Tina?" he said, rubbing his temples. Tina raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Yes?" she said, the broom beginning to slip from her slackening grip.

"Nothing, just, for moment I couldn't remember what was going on." He admitted, feeling his face flush. Tina began to sweep up the glass and Kurt collected it in the dustpan, feeling the overwhelming sense of confusion creeping into his brain again. "What am I doing here?" he asked her suddenly, setting the dustpan on the kitchen counter. Tina grabbed the dustpan and emptied it into the trash can. She set both the pan and broom on the floor in the doorway before turning to take a closer look at Kurt. Her eyes widened slightly. Kurt's eyes looked slightly glassy and he was practically coated in sweat. "Kurt," she whispered taking his hand and sitting him down in a chair. He was beginning to shake. "Are you cold?" she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was starting to panic. If something was wrong with him, she wasn't entirely sure what she'd do. She couldn't call Mr. Hummel, he was at work.

Kurt moved his hand to wipe away a bead of sweat from his brow and his pale face contorted in horror. "I can't feel my fingertips." He choked out, his eyes beginning to water. He could feel his vision beginning to go blurry. For a moment he'd see everything clear as day, and the next he'd go momentarily blurry. He pulled his phone from his pocket, feeling it vibrate against his leg again. But before he could answer the text, Tina had snatched the phone from him. He felt his stomach beginning to turn uncomfortably.

"Puck! I need your help! Come over, something's wrong with Kurt!" Tina was shouting into the phone. Kurt could see the tears in her eyes. She was clearly in a state of shock and panic. He couldn't stop the bile from rising in his throat and spilling from his mouth. Tina shrieked in disgust as Kurt's vomit hit the linoleum floor, making an awful splattering noise. Kurt felt Tina's cool hands on either side of his face. "Please, try to stay awake." She was saying. Kurt could feel his stomach turning again and willed himself not to upchuck all over her. "It's h-h-hot in here. Or, c-cold. Are y-you hot? I'm h-hot." Kurt was stuttering, feeling himself beginning to shake again. Tina ran to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the linen closet on the way. She soaked it in cool water and raced back to Kurt, dabbing his face with the cloth.

"Everything hurts." He croaked, closing his eyes while Tina wiped away the sweat on his face. But he didn't have time to hear what Tina said next. The last thing he remembered was telling her that everything hurt before he blacked out completely.


	11. Regret

**Dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna dunna BATMAN! Howdy guys! I just wanted to give another update. My zombie story will have another chapter up shortly, if any of you cared to read it. Also, I have the first chapter of one of my **_**old**_** Batman stories posted! So, if you like Batman, check it out. Enjoy this chapter ladies and gents and review please! ;)**

When he opened his eyes the lights nearly blinded him. He winced when he tried to sit up because the IV in his arm was unmistakable. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself when he saw both Tina and his father sleeping in the large chairs by his bedside. "Tina." He breathed and the very pregnant teen awoke with a start. "Kurt," she breathed, shaking Mr. Hummel awake. "He's up." She said, beginning to stretch. Kurt felt his face go red at the sight of his exhausted father. He checked the wristwatch he knew he was wearing. Five thirty in the morning.

"Hey buddy." His father yawned, moving his chair a bit closer to the side of Kurt's bed. Tina was examining her hands closely, trying not to look at Mr. Hummel or Kurt. There was a moments silence and the only sound they heard was the heart monitor beeping. "You wanna tell me why they had to pump 80 milligrams of adderall from your stomach?" his father asked him, his tone growing stern almost immediately. Kurt wasn't sure exactly, but he guessed that 80 milligrams was a bit too much for someone his age. His body was only used to taking 40 a day.

"I couldn't stay awake at night long enough to get all my work done." He said, feeling a swell of shame building in his stomach. Tina bit her lip and scooted her chair a bit closer to the other side of Kurt's bed. "Where did you get it?" she asked suddenly, drawing both Kurt and Burt's attention to herself. Burt nodded, obviously wanting to know the answer to that question as well.

But Kurt didn't want to answer their questions. He wanted to curl up and sleep again. The past few months had left him completely drained of energy, and sometimes emotion. "A football player noticed I was always sleeping in class." He lied. Tina could tell he wasn't being truthful, but she held her tongue. Burt furrowed his brow in disappointment. Kurt spent the next twenty minutes listening to his father lecture him on the dangers of drug abuse. He felt a bit like he'd rather sit through the "I'm pregnant" talk with his father again rather than listen to him talk about drug abuse. He hung his head, not meeting his father's eye once. When he was almost certain he was going to cry for the enormous feeling of shame in his chest, Burt finally finished talking.

"I'm gonna go, Kurt. I gotta be at work soon. I'll be back to get you at twelve." He announced, leaving Tina by his bedside. Kurt watched his father leave, not even bothering to say goodbye. Kurt stayed silent for a long time before finally saying, "Sorry." Tina didn't say anything. It was almost like she was the same shy girl she had been eight months ago. "Say something." Kurt muttered, beginning to feel slightly irritated by Tina's silence. "Why did you listen to Puck? Why did you take those pills from him?" she asked. She sounded angry, but since Kurt was refusing to look at her now, he wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling.

"I trusted him." He said quietly. The truth was he wasn't mad at Puck. It was his own fault for taking too many. And he voiced this to Tina. "Puck is a good guy. It was my fault for going against his directions." He said, lacing his fingers together. Tina was considerably confused at this point. Her eyebrows were so close they were practically knit together. "What?" she asked, not understanding a word of what Kurt said. He sighed heavily and leaned over in his bed. "He told me that because I'm so small, I should only take one or sometimes two at a time. And he told me not to take more than that a day. But soon I was starting to feel so tired that not even two helped so I would take three." He explained. Tina surmised that Puck had given him a fairly low dosage. "I took four yesterday." He said, hanging his head again. Tina grabbed his chin and pulled his face up. She didn't look angry. In fact, she looked sad. "Don't do that again." She said, smiling slightly. Kurt chuckled at the simplicity of her request. "Well, duh." He laughed, leaning a bit closer to her face.

Their noses were touching and Kurt suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Tina leaned in and pecked his lips softly, leaving her raspberry chap stick on his lips. Kurt shuddered and drew away from her quickly. "I'm sorry. Hormones." She offered as an excuse for her outburst. Kurt nodded, his mind wandering to the first time he'd ever kissed her. The night they'd spent at the party. She was wearing the same chap stick that night too. He wondered, to himself, why she didn't feel this drawn to Artie. Why didn't she run to _him _for comfort?

There was a soft knock at the door around nine thirty that morning. Tina was asleep again in her seat and Kurt was reading a magazine Tina had managed to get for him from the lobby. The nurses told him he would be able to go home around noon, but that didn't stop people from coming to visit. "Come in." he said, putting his magazine in his lap. He had already gotten a visit from a very concerned Mr. Shuester, and Carole and Finn surprisingly. He supposed since his father and Carole were still seeing one another, she felt the need to feign concern for him. This time it was Mercedes.

She took one look at Kurt, and one at the snoozing pregnant girl in the chair and crossed her arms in a disapproving way. "Tina." She said gently, shaking the other girl awake. "Hmm?" Tina mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Honey, you look exhausted." Mercedes said simply. She bit her lip and leaned down to better see Tina's face. "You should go home and sleep." She said, smiling at Tina. Kurt bit his lip as he watched Tina get up and leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't help but wonder if she was angry with him. Mercedes replaced Tina in the chair and gave Kurt a look of total and utter disappointment. Kurt was still biting his lip and a strange silence overcame the room.

"Why aren't you in school?" he asked her. Mercedes didn't say anything at first. She merely continued to stare at him, which he found to be equally unsettling and upsetting. "I came to see you." She said, pursing her lips. "Oh." Kurt managed, breaking eye contact at last. They had removed the intravenous needle around seven that morning, so the dripping of the fluid was no longer a noise he had to suffer. Now he only had to listen to his steady heart beat, which was probably a lot worse than listening to the dripping IV fluid. "Kurt, I love you. But why would you do something so dumb?" she asked him flatly. Kurt was rather taken aback by her forwardness. "I needed to stay awake in class." He said, turning red in the face with annoyance. She needn't question him. She was the one who went on a crash diet to lose weight last year!

Mercedes took Kurt's hand when she saw the tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Why is it that I always cry around you?" he asked with a watery smile. Mercedes shrugged, returning his weak little smile. Kurt drew in a deep breath through his nose and tried to steady his breathing, and heart rate. Mercedes was lacing her fingers into Kurt's and trying to calm him down. "Has Puck at _least_ come to visit you?" she asked him. Kurt's eyes widened. "How does everyone know I got it from Puck?" she asked her, tightening his grip on her hand. Mercedes smiled again. "If there is anyone in school that would have it, he would be the one." She said, not breaking her gaze on him. Kurt glanced briefly at his watch again, realizing that it was now ten in the morning.

"I'm gonna go back to school." She said suddenly, standing from her chair as she did. Kurt didn't move, or say anything to stop her. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to tell her how terribly frightened he was about Tina having her baby, and about how scared he was at the thought of having to be in the delivery room. He wanted to confide in his best friend everything that he was feeling, but he knew she had to leave for the time being. "If you see Puck, will you ask him to text me?" Kurt asked her as she reached the door. Mercedes smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said softly, secretly knowing that Puck would only text Kurt if he wanted to. Kurt watched her close the door behind her and honestly felt like breaking down in tears again. There was so much he needed to tell Mercedes. There was even more that he needed to tell Tina.

He wanted to keep the baby.


	12. Cave In

**Hello! Uhm, this story started out really strong. But I feel like it's gone downhill. I've sort of gone into a "funk" for lack of a better word. And I don't get the same response that I used to. I guess what I'm saying is, if I abandon this story for a few months, don't be mad! It's not that I don't know where this story is going. Because I do, and I have to warn you… it's sad. But, it's hard to write for a story that doesn't seem to be as popular as it once was. So I'm most likely going to be focusing more on my other stories for now. If you get an update sooner that means I got out of my funk. Enjoy this chapter! It's kind of long and sad.**

April 16th was probably the worst day in all of Kurt Hummel's life. He had just left the hospital only two days previous. And now here he was, sitting in a waiting room with his father and the majority of Glee club. He was sitting as far away from Puckerman as he possibly could, giving him the occasional dirty look. Puck did not look nearly as angry though. If anything his normally relaxed face had a trace of regret and worry on it. Things really started to go downhill that afternoon, in Kurt's garage. Not his father's garage, but the garage in their house.

"Tina's your best friend, isn't she?" Puck asked him. He was sitting in a fold out chair in the corner of the garage, tossing a baseball in the air lazily. Kurt was up to his elbows in grease as he fixed up Puck's truck. He turned to face Puck and gave him a look of disgust. "You and that damned baseball." He muttered under his breath. Puck leaned back in his chair slightly. "Well?" he said, glancing at Kurt momentarily. The greasy teen huffed and started to wipe his hands on a nearby cloth. "Yeah, she's my best friend." He said softly, suddenly realizing the truth in his own words. They'd grown so close over the past few months, he almost didn't notice.

Kurt was trying his hardest to ignore the fact that Puck had not come to visit him in the hospital, and yet here he was in the garage; acting calm and cool. Puck asked him another question but he was far too busy searching for a tool in the tool box to notice. "Dude? Did you hear me?" Puck asked. "No." Kurt answered after he found the tool he needed. "I asked you when the baby's due." Puck repeated his question. Kurt made a noise that clearly said he was irritated. "In May." He snapped.

Puck sat up in his chair and placed the baseball on the floor. "Hey what's your problem?" he demanded, standing up now. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued to work in silence. Puck grabbed at Kurt's shoulder and shook him roughly. "What. Is. Your. Problem?" he said, sounding thoroughly pissed. Kurt broke free from the taller boy's grip.

"You want to know what my problem is?" he said in a dangerously low voice. Puck took a tiny, hesitant step backwards. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked." He pointed out, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kurt pursed his lips and put his tools back in their rightful places before turning to face Puck and planting his hands firmly on his hips. "We've been having sex for almost a year now. After Quinn had her baby, it's kind of understandable why you'd want to turn to guys for a while. But lately we're not having sex anymore. And I'm just wondering, if you're not gonna ask me out, or fuck me, why are you sticking around?" Kurt inquired, his tone icy. Puck's mouth hung slightly agape. He was not expecting the slightly smaller teen to be so blunt.

"I like you a lot, Kurt. I really do. But, I'm just not sure I want anything more from you than…" Puck let his voice trail off. He didn't really want to sound like the man whore he knew he was, but that's exactly the way it came out. And he knew what he was saying wasn't the truth. But the truth was a bit too painful to admit. Kurt didn't cry, the way Puck expected he would. Instead he continued to work on the car. Puck couldn't keep the sinking feeling of guilt from overtaking him. "Say something, please." Puck pleaded, the way Kurt did with Tina when she was on the verge of tears and didn't want to talk.

Kurt closed the hood of the car and started to wipe his hands on his cloth. "She's fixed." He announced, glancing at Puck only briefly. "I feel like I owe you something." Puck said quietly. "Should I pay you?" he asked, reaching for his wallet. Kurt's face contorted to show pure unadulterated loathing, and perhaps a glint of hurt. "For the car!" Puck assured him hurriedly. "Not for… you know. Jesus, Hummel. You're not a whore." He said, pulling his wallet out. "I feel like one." Kurt said sulkily, he sat down in the chair Puck previously occupied and ran his still somewhat dirty hands through his hair. He made a mental note to get a haircut, and fast, before directing his eyes at Puck. "Free of charge." He said as he tossed the keys at Puck's feet.

"You are not a whore." Puck said, kneeling beside Kurt. But he was refusing to even look at Puck now. Puck bit his lip, uncertain of what to say next. "I don't want to be with you because, I'm scared. It's not like people exactly _know_ that I'm bisexual." Puck said softly. "You understand what it's like to be scared, don't you?" he asked, hoping to God that Kurt would understand. Kurt turned on him with a ferocity he did not expect. "I'm not hiding who I am, though, Noah. I'm honest. And if I found someone I really loved, I wouldn't be ashamed of them." He said, finally letting tears well up in his eyes. Puck's face reflected hurt. "You love me?" he asked, standing up. Kurt brushed the tears from his eyes and nodded slowly. "Can you please go, Noah? I don't want to be used anymore." He said, avoiding Puck's gaze. Infuriated and confused, Puck clambered into his truck and took off at a break neck speed.

Kurt was in the shower by the time Tina got home. Little did he know, Mercedes was with her in the bedroom, trying to calm down one hysterical pregnant girl. He scrambled out of the bathroom, wrapping his soft and plushy bathrobe around him. It felt good to cleanse himself of all the impurities working on a car tended to give a person. He yelped the second he opened the bathroom door at the sight of Mercedes. "What the hell?" he shouted. He would have closed the door and yelled for Mercedes to leave, but he caught sight of Tina's shaking form and immediately forgot all embarrassment about being seen in a bathrobe in front of one of his best friends. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to where Mercedes and Tina were on the bed. Tina muttered something, but was shaking too hard. Mercedes was crying too, though she wasn't all out sobbing the way Tina was.

"Mercedes, what's wrong?" he asked, his stomach clenching painfully. Mercedes sniffled, and reached her hand over to grip one of Kurt's hands. She bit her lip before taking a deep breath and saying, "Tina started bleeding while we were at the mall today." She said gently, watching Kurt's face closely. Kurt was breathing so hard, you'd think he had just run a marathon. He literally felt as though he'd just been punched in the stomach. "And?" he said, glancing at Tina's tummy. "And she told me the baby hasn't kicked in four days." She said, feeling fresh tears well in her eyes.

Kurt stayed absolutely rooted to his spot for a solid minute. Today was going to be the day he told Tina that he wanted to keep the baby. He didn't care that Tina and him would never be together. It was _their_ baby. He was hardly aware of himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He dialed 911 slowly and pressed the phone to his ear.

"You'll have to slow down. I can't understand." The woman on the line said. "I need someone to come to 4565 Geranium Lane, in Lansdowne. Now!" Kurt was openly sobbing into the phone. "My friend is pregnant and she's been bleeding for an hour now." He said shakily. He could feel Mercedes squeezing his hand. He snapped his phone shut when the call ended and wrapped his arms around Tina protectively. "It's gonna be ok." He whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. He wished he'd never been to that stupid, awful party. But he was secretly happy that Mercedes was there with them. Even if she was freaking out just as much as Tina and Kurt, she was strong. She was probably the only reason Kurt wasn't running around like a chicken with his head cut off right about now.

It took the ambulance under ten minutes to reach the Hummel residence. And, other than Artie, Puck was the first person from Glee to arrive at the hospital after Mercedes mass "something is wrong with Tina" text message. Burt Hummel was sitting next to his son, rocking back and forth slightly. Both Hummel's looked absolutely petrified. Mr. Shuester arrived last. "How is she?" he asked Puck, taking a free seat next to the mohawked teen. Puck grunted and shrugged. After twenty minutes, a nurse appeared in the doorway of the waiting room. "Whoever Kurt Hummel is, she's asking for you." She said, surveying the room carefully. Kurt rose to his feet on shaky legs. "That's me." He said, pulling uncomfortably at his shirt collar. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and his face was pale with worry.

"Follow me." The nurse said grimly, leading him down a dark and rather dusty hallway. It wasn't the maternity ward. Kurt felt his heart sinking with every step he took. He did not want to know what came next.


	13. We Are Broken

**Hey guys! So, this chapter went through a whopping **_**seventeen**_** re-writes. I know I said I was probably going to take a hiatus, but I was so close to the end that I found it difficult to concentrate on my other stories, knowing that this one was almost finished (and I hate making people wait). I don't know about you guys, but I listen to mood music when I write. All of the chapters (with the exception of 8, 10, and 11) are named after songs that I was listening to while writing. So, if you wanna check 'em out, the song titles are the chapters. Haha. There will be two more chapters after this. Also, thanks SO much for the story alerts, favorites, and sweet reviews! You guys are the bees knees! I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. But this was always how I intended for it to end. Reviews, pretty please? **

"You have to push Miss Cohen-Chang." One of the doctors was saying. Kurt was holding her hand and watching helplessly as the girl he'd spent the last nine months of his life with pushed as hard as she could. Her face was contorted and she just kept screaming. Kurt would have fainted if she hadn't been squeezing his hand so tight. "Push, Tina." He coaxed from her side, trying to be reassuring. But they both knew it didn't matter in the end. Tina turned her tear stained face towards Kurt, squeezing his hand so hard he was certain she would break bones. "I don't want to know what happens next." She sobbed, shaking her head violently. Kurt nodded in understanding. "She's gonna be fine." He said, though he knew his words weren't true.

The silence in the room when the baby was finally born was chilling. Kurt was holding Tina's hand tightly, praying that the baby would cry or scream or make some sort of noise. But she didn't. She wasn't even moving. Tina was crying so hard she was practically purple in the face. Kurt wasn't moving. He wasn't crying. He was staring at the crowd of nurses that were in the corner cleaning off the baby he knew he'd only see once in his entire life. When the doctor came over to talk to them, Kurt stopped listening to what he was saying. He didn't care. It was like God had given him the most precious gift in the world and then yanked it away.

Tina had stopped crying quite so hard and was listening to every word the doctor said to her. Kurt still wasn't paying attention. He saw Tina nod her head and few times. She said no once or twice. He was still staring at the nurses, with eyes wide and tired looking. "Would you like to hold her?" he heard the doctor ask. Tina shook her head no. Kurt stood up, suddenly feeling the tears fill his eyes. "Yes." He nearly whispered. Tina hissed, wiping her tears as best she could. "Don't!" she whimpered, tugging at his sleeve. Kurt looked down at her, letting tears slip from his eyes and fall onto the sheets of her bed. "I don't want to regret not having ever held her." He explained calmly. Tina bit her lip nervously, blinking her eyes in a failed attempt to hold back tears. "It's actually probably good for the parents to hold the baby." A nurse from the corner piped up suddenly. Kurt sat back down in his chair, taking Tina's hand. "Please, can we do this together?" he asked her. Tina was quiet. She was fidgeting with the sheets on her bed. It seemed as though she was wrestling with the idea. "Say something." Kurt whispered softly, and Tina smiled slightly. She felt as though she'd heard him say that over a hundred times. "Yes, let's hold her." She said finally. "Doctor?" she said, just before he reached the door. He turned around, a gloomy expression on his face. "Can I see my friends?" Tina asked him, her tone was almost desperate. "I'll send them in, if you wish." He said quietly. Kurt nodded and squeezed Tina's hand gently. He sucked in a nervous breath when they finally brought the baby over wrapped in the most adorable pink blanket he'd ever seen.

She had hair that was thick and curly. Even though it was black as night, it was thick and curly. It shined like stars splashed against the night sky. Her eyes were almond shaped, but the color was strikingly beautiful. They were like the sea after a storm. Her skin was so white, it was nearly alabaster. And her lips were a rosy pink, unmatched in beauty by even a rose itself. She would have had a brilliant singing voice, better than the great Rachel Berry herself. She would have been quiet and shy at times, but loud and wonderfully outgoing when she wanted to be. Sometimes her father might scold her for wanting to damage her pretty hair with dyes and colors. And other times, her mother would scold her for spending too much time tuning up the cars at Hummel Tires and Lube.

She _would_ have been all of those things.

"She's beautiful." Kurt breathed, hardly aware of his surroundings. He held up the infant for Tina to see and she gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "She's so tiny." Tina commented. "She may feel a bit cool to the touch." One of the nurses explained, before leaving. Tina was holding her breath. "Let me hold her." She said, stretching her hands out. Kurt handed her the tiny bundle, his eyes transfixed on the child's face. He suddenly felt his father's rough hands on his shoulders. For the first time since his mother's death, Kurt saw tears stroll down his father's face.

The rest of the Glee club was hovering outside the door hesitantly. Artie was the first to wheel into the room after Mr. Hummel. He wheeled up next to Tina's bed, offering her a small smile. Tina was staring at the baby's face. She started to rock it back and forth as if it was still alive. "She has your nose." She commented, glancing at Kurt. "Well, both of your noses." She chuckled, catching sight of Burt. The two Hummel's smiled at Tina sadly. Artie was hardly breathing. Seeing the frighteningly quiet infant was very unnerving. "Wanna hold her?" Tina asked him. Artie felt his eyes enlarge. "Me?" he asked, his mouth drooping slightly. Tina recoiled slightly. "Oh, it's ok. You don't have to." She said, hugging the child close to her chest. "No, I will." Artie said softly holding his arms out.

"Artie, you would have made a good dad." Kurt said quietly, and Burt squeezed his shoulders slightly. Artie furrowed his brow. He almost felt like crying, even though he knew the baby wasn't his own. "What do you mean?" he asked, looking at Kurt now. The shaken countertenor folded his hands in his lap. "If Tina kept her, and let's face it, she was gonna keep her. You know she would've wanted you to help her raise it." He said, with a hint of sadness. Artie furrowed his brow even deeper and Tina raised hers. "How d-did you know t-that?" she asked, some of her stutter returning. "Tina, you're my best friend. How could I _not_ know that?" he retorted somewhat playfully. Seeing Mr. Shu and the other Glee kids hovering awkwardly in the doorway, Kurt motioned for them to come inside.

Artie was suddenly very quiet. He was staring at the baby girl, that he somehow knew was supposed to be his all along. Quinn was at his side suddenly. "She's got your nose." She giggled, glancing up at Kurt, who couldn't help but smile as the second person noticed.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes." Artie began to sing softly. He'd spent so much time with Tina in the past four months that he honestly felt like this baby _was_ his. After all, Kurt had only felt it kick once. Artie felt her kicking up a storm on more than one occasion. The rest of the Glee club suddenly recognized the tune, and began humming along. He passed the baby back to Tina, who was crying again. "Rest your head close to my heart never to part, baby of mine. Little one when you play, don't you mind what you say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine never a tear, baby of mine." Tina sang softly, hugging the child a bit closer to her. Kurt reached out, clearly wanting to hold her again. "If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to," Kurt was singing this time but he stopped suddenly, unable to continue. "Hold you." Quinn finished for him quietly. She was surveying the scene with a kind of knowing look. She knew her baby was still alive, but she would never see her daughter again either. The rest of Glee, including Mr. Shu, continued to sing. Burt tapped his son's shoulder, silently asking for the chance to hold the granddaughter he'd never get to spoil.

"From your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But, you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine." Burt Hummel finished the song quietly, as he started counting the fingers and toes slowly. "She looks kind of like your mother." He said softly, handing the baby back to Tina. The majority of the glee clubbers left. Burt left too, feeling that if he stayed any longer he'd only cry harder. The only people remaining in the room with Kurt and Tina were Artie and Puck.

Kurt felt a twinge of annoyance as Puck leaned down to get a better look at the baby's face. "I don't think you should be here, Puck." Kurt said quietly. Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I have to tell you something." He said, watching Kurt's face closely. Tina was giving him a dirty look, but he didn't care. "I love you too." He said quietly, biting his lip. Kurt felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He'd been waiting to hear Noah Puckerman say those words for _so_ long.

"I'm gonna come out to glee club next week." He explained, bending down to kiss Kurt's forehead gently. Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Puck was already out the door. He felt a bit unfulfilled; almost as if everything Puck had just told him wasn't enough. It had all happened too fast. Kurt opened his mouth to call Puck back into the room but just as Puck was leaving a nurse came in.

"Are you ready?" she asked the pair of exhausted teens. Tina nodded, handing the precious baby to the nurse. "We want a proper burial. Not a cremation." Tina said. The nurse scribbled something on her notepad and smiled sadly at the pair. "Alright then." She said, leaving the room, baby in her arms. Kurt watched them go sadly. He got out of his chair and left the room wordlessly. "Puck, can I have a word?" Kurt asked when he reached the waiting room full of Glee kids. Puck's head snapped up and he was out of his chair faster than Kurt could react. The two of them walked side by side down a long narrow hallway. They didn't know which hall this was, but they didn't care. The room at the end of the hall was marked 'storage' so they only assumed that the entire hall was dedicated to just that.

"I don't believe you." Kurt said simply, staring up at Puck. The silence could have been cut with a knife. "What do you mean?" Puck asked, his eyebrows practically knit together. Kurt stomped his foot angrily on the floor and felt fresh tears well in his eyes. "I. Don't. Believe. You." He said, prodding Puck's chest with his finger with every word he spoke. Puck took a step back and pushed Kurt's hand aside. "What? That I'm gonna come out?" he asked, still confused. Kurt sighed heavily and wiped away a stray tear from his face. "I don't think you love me the way I love you." Kurt admitted, avoiding Puck's gaze.

"I don't care what you think." Puck said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt was completely taken aback. "After everything that has happened, you honestly think I just want to throw you away?" Puck asked, sounding hurt. Kurt didn't say anything. He pretended to be far more interested in his cuticles than he really was. Puck cupped Kurt's chin in his hand and brought the boy's face up to see his eyes. He smiled when he saw Kurt's big blue eyes shining with tears. "Those eyes are too pretty to cry." He whispered, leaning in the plant a kiss on Kurt's soft, pink lips. Kurt pulled away after a few seconds. "Remember that time we went to waffle house at two in the morning because my dad was out of town?" Kurt asked suddenly, eliciting a grin from Puck.

"Yes, and it was pouring rain and we talked about Eastern religion for an hour while we ate waffles and drank stale coffee." Puck laughed, straightening up slightly. The smile faded slightly. "And you said 'Je t'aime.' And I asked what that meant because I wasn't in a French class yet." Puck admitted, growing bright red in the face. "You've loved me since last summer, haven't you?" he asked. Kurt was not looking at him. "Yes." He said softly. Puck felt the undeniable urge to kiss the crying soprano again, but he combated his urge and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, now you don't have to feel so alone. Because I said it once, and I'll say it again, I love you." Puck said, his eyes settling on Kurt's soft blue ones. "The next time it rains like hell, we're going to waffle house." Puck declared. Kurt giggled as Puck pulled him into a hug. "I should get back to Tina." Kurt said, and Puck released him. "I'll be waiting for you, babe." Puck said, watching Kurt walk away.

"She needs a name." Tina said quietly as Kurt entered the room again. He opened his mouth to disagree, but it was Artie who spoke next. "Kurt, what was your mother's name?" he asked suddenly. Kurt turned immediately bright red in the face. He was completely caught off guard by the question. He'd never told anyone what her name was. "Elena." He said, staring at Artie confusedly. Artie nodded; one short swift nod.

"Then her name is Elena."

* * *

**The song that everyone sings is "Baby Mine" which is featured in Disney's classic film "Dumbo." Originally it was sung by Betty Noyes. A remake was done, however, not too long ago by Alison Krauss. **


	14. Teardrop

**Someone said they were confused. To answer your question, stranger, yes. The baby is dead. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts guys! Only one more chapter till the end *sniffles* but I've had fun writing this! Enjoy! :) **

"She needs something yellow. Or maybe blue." Kurt was muttering about what color the baby needed to be dressed in when she was buried but Artie wasn't listening. Tina was wheeling him around the baby section of Target and he couldn't stop thinking about what life would've been like for him if the baby lived. How could she have possibly expected him to be able to care for a baby at this age? He could barely wheel himself around in his chair! Well, that wasn't entirely true. But wheeling around _and _carrying a baby would've been _exceedingly_ difficult for him.

"Artie?" Tina said, leaning down to see his face. He was currently staring at the eggshell colored linoleum floor. "Can I ask you something?" he said to her, meeting her eyes suddenly. Tina nodded. Her eyes were red from crying. Oh she wasn't crying now. But she'd spent the entire trip to the store crying. "I know that we're dating and all, but don't you think this is the kind of thing you and Kurt should do alone?" he asked her. Tina didn't seem to be angered by the question, which is honestly not what he expected. Tina sighed and Artie held his breath as he waited for the answer. She straightened up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I asked you because, I really care about you." She said in a low voice. Kurt still wasn't paying them any attention; he was staring at a soft pink blanket he had plucked from one of the shelves. "And you _were_ gonna be her dad, after all." She added softly. At these words, all of Artie's previous thoughts about raising a baby being difficult on him were out the window. "Oh." He said, glancing at Kurt momentarily.

"Maybe pink." Kurt muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he folded the blanket back and placed it on the shelf. Artie could tell that he was trying not to cry. Shopping for the clothes you would bury your baby in was a painful task.

Artie wheeled away from where Tina was looking through the baby pajama's. He couldn't help but stare at an expectant mother and what appeared to be her husband. The two of them looked so incredibly happy to be with one another. Artie sighed and wheeled over to the toy section. As much as he wanted to be there for Tina, he couldn't bring himself to stare at the baby clothes any longer. He wheeled to the aisle where the Barbies were. He was a bit surprised to find that he was not the only person on the aisle. "Oh." He squeaked when he saw the young girl, maybe four, turn and look at him with wide and innocent eyes.

"Bubba?" she said, a Barbie swinging from her tiny fingers. Artie sat completely still, unable to formulate words. "Wanna play?" the girl's stick straight, brown hair was hanging in her face. Artie couldn't help but smile at her willingness to trust a complete stranger. Children were so innocent. "Sure." Artie said softly, holding his hand out to take the Barbie from her. "No!" the young girl shrieked, pulling her precious doll close to her chest. "Oh! I'm sorry." Artie said, waving his arms frantically. He had a moment of panic when he saw her tiny face scrunch up. He sincerely hoped she wouldn't start crying. That was _not_ what he needed right now. "You play with Ken! You're a boy." She explained, picking up another doll that was lying on the ground by her foot.

Artie took the doll from her, looking bemused. "Ken is big and strong. Like you!" the girl said, pointing at Artie's admittedly strong arms. Artie couldn't keep the laugh from tearing from his throat. "Thanks." He said, smiling at the small girl in front of him. She had both of her hands placed on either of his knees, and she was now attempting to climb into his lap. "Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea." He said, trying to pry her hands from his knees. The two of them stopped when he grabbed her hands in his own.

"Hold your hand out." Artie commanded, and the girl followed. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when he saw how tiny her hands were compared to his own. "Wow." He whispered, feeling her tiny and somewhat sticky hand press into his palm.

"Amanda! What are you doing?" a rather haggard looking young woman rounded the corner. She had both of her hands placed on her hips and her eyebrows were knit together. "Hey? What's your problem?" she said, scooping her child into her arms. "Stay away from my kid!" she nearly shouted. Artie floundered for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry. I'm a parent too, I swear. I know what it's like to worry about your kid." This grabbed the young woman's attention. She turned on her heels, putting her squirming child on the ground to gather her toys. Artie handed her Ken doll back and smiled pleasantly at the woman. "You're still a kid yourself." She said, furrowing her brows. "I know." Artie replied sadly. Amanda collected her toys from the ground and waved shyly at Artie as her mother hurried her away from the toy section.

And then, Artie did something he never would have expected. He broke down and cried; right in the middle of the toy section in Target. He let the tears spill out of his eyes and didn't make a move to wipe them away. He'd been holding in those tears since the night Tina delivered, and it felt so good to finally let them out. "Artie?" Tina's soft voice was behind him and he brushed away his tears hurriedly, not wanting her to see his weakness. "We picked out this cute little sundress." Tina said, holding it up for him to see. Kurt was shifting from his left to right foot impatiently as Tina spoke to Artie. It was obvious that he wanted to leave; now. "It's perfect." Artie said, forcing a watery smile. "It matches her eyes." He remarked, and Tina smiled.

On the ride home, no one cried. No one spoke. They were all too preoccupied with their own thoughts to say anything.


	15. Rainbow Veins

**Last chapter! *sigh* Someone said something about writing a sequel, and while I **_**love**_** the enthusiasm, I don't think that's gonna happen. I just think that this is where the story needs to end. I had a lot of fun writing this story, though. Thanks SO much to you guys for reading this! I hope you'll check out my other stories. Be sure to read and review. Getting reviews is like having great sex for a writer. Haha. Enjoy ;)**

"I don't understand! How could he possibly forget?" Kurt huffed impatiently. He and Tina were sitting in his car listening to show tunes. They were waiting for Artie. "He didn't forget, goofy! We go through this every year. And every year you say-" Tina began, a smile was forming on her lips. "I'll wring his neck." Kurt growled through gritted teeth. At this Tina laughed. She leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek gently. "Well? Where is he then?" he demanded, rubbing the spot where Tina kissed him as if it was an infectious disease. Tina giggled and said, "On his way. He had to come over on his lunch break today." Kurt huffed again.

"Today of all days? He couldn't get the day off?" at this remark Tina's face fell. "Not everyone can take the day off whenever they want." She snapped, pursing her lips. Sensing her irritation, Kurt shut his mouth on the subject. "What about Puck? Where is he?" Tina asked suddenly. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Cleaning pools." He answered, obviously bothered by this fact. Tina sighed and tilted her head to the side. "You always were the jealous type. You honestly think he'd cheat on you with some old housewife?" she said, trying to make him understand just how much Puck cared about him. "Well there was the Rachel incident." Kurt reminded, and Tina burst into a fit of giggles.

The Rachel incident consisted of Noah bumping into her at rehearsal and accidentally grazing her boob. Rachel slapped him and called him a man whore in front of everyone. When Kurt asked Puck what happened later that day on the car ride home, Puck told him the truth. He should have lied, because Kurt slapped him too. Then he burst into tears and accused him of cheating on him with Rachel. After that, no one really spoke about the incident again.

"Rachel is getting married to Finn." Tina reminded him gently and Kurt just scoffed. He checked his watch. "Why do ask about Puck anyways? He isn't part of our tradition." Kurt told her, crossing his arms over his chest. Tina shrugged. "Just making conversation." She stated simply, checking her own watch now. "I guess you're right to worry. Artie is unusually late." She said, furrowing her brow. Kurt shrugged and rested his forehead against the cool glass window. "I guess we'll just wait." He said, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Wait a minute," Kurt said, sitting upright abruptly. Tina raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Yes?" Kurt looked to be deep in thought. "Rachel and Finn are our age, right?" he said. He knew they were the same age, he just wanted Tina to reassure him. "Yes, they are. Why?" Tina said, biting her lower lip. "Well it's just that 21 is a little young to get married, isn't it?" Kurt asked. Tina didn't say anything, she was staring out her window absentmindedly. "Tina?" Kurt said, leaning over towards her and grabbing her hand. "Say something." He demanded, shaking her slightly. Tina giggled. "Artie proposed last night." She said. Kurt felt his jaw drop. "Well, I mean, 21 is too young for _some_ people." Kurt chuckled, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. And Tina started to laugh.

"Hey! Here he is!" Tina clapped her hands enthusiastically when she saw Artie's car pull up. He had his own driver now, so his dad no longer had to cart him around town. "What's he carrying?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Tina smiled. "Birthday cake!" she exclaimed, hopping out of the side of the car. "That's why he was so late." Tina said before closing the car door. Kurt stayed rooted to the spot, unsure if he really liked the idea of Birthday cake. He swallowed hard before getting out of his own seat and clambering towards where Tina and Artie were already walking. "Cake?" Tina said, cocking her head to the side as the three of them walked on the wet ground beneath them. Artie nodded enthusiastically. "Elena turned five today." He said, in a more somber tone. The three young adults fell silent almost immediately. But when they reached their destination they were all chatting excitedly again.

Despite the ground being wet and it being rather chilly out, Tina, Kurt, and Artie sat by their daughter's grave and ate the cake. "This tradition is rather unorthodox, coming to see her every year on her birthday. So, I didn't think eating a cake to celebrate what would've been her fifth birthday would be so bad." Artie said. Tina nodded. "The only bad thing is that this is going straight to our hips." Kurt commented, causing Tina and Artie to laugh.

And suddenly that sickening dread and worry that Kurt felt five years ago was replaced. The only thing he felt now was peace.

**THE END**


End file.
